


素食主义（李向哲x高杨）

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *短打/互攻/龚棋阿黄客串*纽约背景/都市生活废料*灵感源自真实经历和Denial Sloss的脱口秀





	素食主义（李向哲x高杨）

【高杨十分享受在李向哲吃沙拉的时候点一块血淋淋的牛排，并花三分钟给那只死去的牛编一个温馨的背景故事。】

1.

李向哲在一次抽事后烟的时候问高杨，“你就不好奇我为啥看上你吗？”  
“你不是喜欢素的吗？”自动对号入座的恋人背过身系着衬衫扣子，头都懒得回。

李向哲锲而不舍地追问，“那你又为啥看上我了？”  
“你这不废话吗，”高杨转身戳了戳李向哲的腹肌，“我爱吃肉啊。”

2.

李向哲和高杨是在Uber拼车的时候认识的。

回想当年，两位衣冠楚楚人模狗样的乘客吵了一路的架，从下城区的华尔街吵到了上东区的九十六街，你来我往，好不热闹。

副驾座上的第三位乘客龚子棋在两人开杠五分钟后就戴上了耳机，把音量调到最大，口中的大悲咒念念有词。

自己也很能讲但完全插不上嘴的司机黄子弘凡觉得头都要被吵炸了。

哎，司机可没有选择乘客的权利。

 

【况且追根溯底还是自己开的头。】

五分钟前，等红灯的黄子弘凡对纽约街头随处可见的肥美鸽子们发出了一句由衷的赞叹：

“这些鸽子真的好肥啊！看上去很好吃的样子！”

副驾座上的龚子棋脑内警铃大作，完了，李向哲也在车上！  
玩手机的李向哲闻言立刻抬头，“你不觉得吃小动物很残忍吗？”

“伪善。” 一直安静坐在李向哲旁边的陌生人居然开口怼了上去。

 

“我...” 黄子弘凡刚找好的说辞被掐死在开头。

气氛变得焦灼，气氛变得尴尬，气氛变得让龚子棋想跳车——关于我朋友是个热爱教别人做人的圣母大杠精这件事情，终于要暴露了吗？

“想着那一条条鲜活的生命你居然下得去嘴？”李向哲在某些方面真是执拗得有些幼稚。  
高杨反唇相讥：“植物就不是鲜活的生命了吗请你先绝食谢谢。”

“你知道肉厂处理动物的过程有多残忍吗？Animal cruelty！”李向哲切换战场。  
高杨一声冷笑：“ What about vegetable cruelty？”

“... ...”一时语塞的司机黄子弘凡不知道此时该不该给激情撕逼的两人来点背景音乐。

刚摸上车载电台的手被一脸宠辱不惊云淡风轻的龚子棋按下。

【可以，但是没必要。】

大悲咒声声入耳的龚子棋早已入定，这是李向哲第几次因为吃素跟别人杠起来了？

【Whatever. I DON'T CARE.】

3.

当龚子棋的大悲咒循环到第11遍的时候，出租车终于停在了莱星顿街和九十六街的十字路口。

车门弹开，司机黄子弘凡已经能平静地露出观世音的笑，行着送瘟神的事。  
【求求您两位快下车吧，滚得越远越好。】

李向哲下车后转头问龚子棋，“今晚我们吃啥？”  
高杨“哦哟”了一声，“原来你两是一起的呀。”

龚子棋松了松领口，长叹一口气，对高杨露出了一个疲惫中带着操你妈的微笑，“这位哥，我看咱挺有缘分的，要不要一起吃个晚饭？”

【就让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧。】

龚子棋带着吵个不停的两人拐进了一个小巷。  
巷子尽头那家希腊餐馆是李向哲和龚子棋的固定聚餐地点。

“因为这家餐厅有Vegan dish，也有他要吃的fish，”强行押了韵的李向哲向高杨解释，“龚子棋是pescetarian，就是肉类里面只吃鱼的那种素食主义。”  
高杨有些诧异地看向龚子棋手腕上若隐若现的佛珠串子。

“没错，他信佛但是他吃鱼。”李向哲试图把龚子棋也拉进高杨的射程范围。  
高杨淡淡一笑，“再脑残也脑残不过你这种Vegan。”  
并没有上套。

李向哲：“我他妈&*￥#@！%*&... ...”

4.  
李向哲和高杨面带微笑嘴上却骂骂咧咧地走进了餐厅，听不懂中文的服务生还以为西装革履的两人在进行什么友好的商业会谈。

握着菜单的高杨一眼相中了那块12盎司配两个sides今日还特价的肋眼。  
李向哲和龚子棋则是照旧，一个点了沙拉一个点了鱼排。

十分钟后，服务生端来了一大碗青翠欲滴的“草”和大份的鱼排。  
再十分钟后，服务生端来了一大盘鲜血淋淋的牛排。

正咔嚓咔嚓咬着莴苣的李向哲吓得眼都直了。

带着黑胡椒颗粒的粘稠酱汁和鲜红的血交相辉映，碧绿的花椰菜和橘红的胡萝卜琴瑟和鸣。

简单粗暴五彩缤纷好直白的一道菜，直接把龚子棋李向哲两个十几年没近距离见过这么刺激场面的素食主义者安排得明明白白。

 

更精彩的来了，高杨右手刀左手叉，眉眼温柔，嘴角轻扬：  
“来，我给你们讲个故事。”

“这块纹理绝美肥瘦适中的肉来自阿美，一只生活在得克萨斯州大牧场上的小母牛，今年七岁。”

“阿美性格活泼，喜欢牟牟地叫，后脑上有一块爱心形的胎记——”

“也就是屠宰场下钻的地方——”

脑内已经不可抗地浮现出画面的李向哲颤抖地停下了叉沙拉的手。

“当着她亲生的两只小牛犊的面——”

来得早不如来得巧，服务员就像跟高杨彩排过一样，端上了一碗洋葱牛肉浓汤。

“别担心，他们今天也来了哟。”

龚子棋一口嚼了一半的鱼肉吐回了盘子里。

【神经病，妈的今晚遇上神经病了。】

5.

自作孽不可活的龚子棋觉得怎样都要给别人制造点麻烦才对得起忍辱负重了一晚上的自己。

“我寻思你两能不带停地撕一个晚上也是挺配的。”

刚为几条鱼做完物理超度的佛教徒擦了擦嘴，把铺在膝上的餐巾纸甩在了桌面。

“不如趁热打铁找个旅馆开个房一决高下ok？”

龚子棋把手机钥匙塞进了口袋，并在迈出两步后猛地回头对合租室友李向哲说：

“但你今晚要是敢把人带回来烦我，”一脸凶相的佛教徒顿了顿，“我就把你珍藏的百合漫从十楼扔下去。”

6\. 

上东区九点后就基本空无一人的街头凉风阵阵。

被室友握住把柄的李向哲一脸严肃地对高杨说，“今晚能先去你家住一下吗？”

路灯下高杨笑得一脸温和，那双微微眯起的眼像李向哲在清迈夜间动物园看到的花豹——斑斓的毛皮，张扬的纹路，隐在昏暗中闪闪发亮。  
若即若离，内敛又危险。

高杨说：“好。”

按照李向哲口中的国际惯例，“谁更矮谁当0。”

高杨说：“好。”

晚饭没吃饱，但矜矜业业进行了两个小时活塞运动的李向哲累得快要虚脱时，高杨这边十二盎司鲜血淋漓的牛排才消化了一半。

高杨翻身把李向哲按在了床上。

大只动物低伏的身躯让高杨想起了东非大草原上在暮色中安静进食的野生水牛群，巨大而沉稳，柔和又安详，失调的空间感扭结在一起。

那是自然最原始的生命力。

高杨有些回味地抿了抿嘴唇——今晚的黑椒酱汁真的很赞。

“那换我了啊。”

身心俱疲的李向哲：“我他妈&*￥#@！%*&... ...”

7.

【我和李向哲是在精神与肉体上高低杠互杠的关系】  
修辞学大师高杨如是说。

长相肉食系的李向哲是一个坚定的素食主义者。  
长相草食系的高杨是一个更加坚定的肉食主义者。

高杨十分享受在李向哲吃沙拉的时候点一块血淋淋的牛排，并花三分钟给那只死去的牛编一个温馨的背景故事。  
李向哲对这种赤裸裸的挑衅甘之如殆，并致力于在各种场合骗高杨吃下只是长得像肉的素食鸡块。

【温馨的动物故事只会以相当暴力的行径在床上彼此奉还。】

鱼素食主义者龚子棋捏着佛珠评价道：  
“他们相爱，为民除害。”

-TBC-


End file.
